Potter Manor (ASTOF)
Potter Manor is the ancestral home of the Potter Family and the current residence of James Potter, Lily Evans, Harry Potter, Samuel Potter, Edward Potter and Rose Potter. Dorea Black lives in the Dower House on the estate. History Before 1970s The Potter Manor was built in 1066 with the permission of William the Conqueror and remains on the sight to this day; at the time of its build, the current owner, Percival Potter, had his widowed mother with him, so built the Dower House on the estate for widows to live in. In 1067 Percival Potter, for siding with William the Conqueror, was given a Baronetcy and became Sir Percival Potter; the baronetcy has remained to this day. The Manor passed through a succession of owners until, in 1943, it passed into the hands of Charlus Potter, who, in 1930 had married Dorea Black; the two moved into the house. Charlus's father died in 1943 and his mother died in 1960 . For many years Dorea and Charlus remained childless, though doctors could find no reason as to why. Finally, in 1959, Dorea conceived and their only son and child, James Potter, was born on March 30th 1960. As James came later in their life - Dorea and Charlus were both fourty - he was pampered and cherised accordingly. 1970s Charlus and Dorea lived happily in Potter Manor during the 1970s, and in 1975 took in Dorea's great-nephew, Sirius Black III, after he ran away from home. But the happy times were not to last: Charlus fell ill in 1976 and lingered on until 1977, when he passed away from Dragon Pox at the age of 57. James became Lord Potter and Dorea became Dowger Lady Potter. In 1978, James and Lily Evans became engaged and Sirius moved out, becoming engaged to Marlene McKinnon. 1979 James and Lily moved into Potter Manor after their marriage and resided there until Autumn 1979; Lily conceived Harry and Samuel while residing at Potter Manor. Having heard the prophecy concerning the chid Lily was carrying - they did not know it was twins - they went into hiding, leaving Potter Manor empty. 1980s For all of 1980, Potter Manor remained empty, though Dorea did periodically check on the Manor to make sure it was still inhabitable; seeing that it was, she herself fled back into hiding as per her son's orders. In November 1981, after the downfall of Lord Voldemort, Lily, James and their three children, Harry, Samuel and Edward, moved back into Potter Manor. Dorea took care of her grandsons while James and Lily spoke to the Minister of Magic to inform her as to what had happened. In 1982, Rose Potter, the only daughter of James and Lily, was born. She was to be the last child of the now happily married, and safe, couple. In the remainder of the 1980s, James and Lily lived a happpy life with their children; Dorea, Sirus and his wife and son were regular visitors. 1990 In 1990, Harry was given Hedwig - a white owl - as a present for his tenth birthday; Samuel, in turn, was given a brown chocolate labrador puppy, which he grew to adore, called Bartholomew. Both resided in the manor with their respective owners. 1991 By 1991, the Family still resided at Potter Manor, and Samuel and Harry departed to begin their education at Hogwarts. While Hedwig, as an owl, was allowed to go with Harry, Bartholomew was left behind, to the sadness of both owner and pup. 1992 TBA 1993 TBA 1994 TBA 1995 TBA 1996 TBA 1997 TBA 1998 TBA Rooms Foyer The Foyer of Potter Manor is the first thing people see when they enter; the Foyer has not been updated since the 1800s and contains statues from the travels of the occupant at that time, a grandfather clock, several enchanted suits of armour that guard the foyer, a picture of a town on the wall - which was brought back from a trip to Portugal in 1764. The ornate pattern on the roof of the Foyer was designed by Christoper Wren in 1700 as was the flooring; before 1700 the flooring and ceiling was wooden. The Foyer also contains the stairs which lead to every other room in the Manor. Sam's Bedroom Sam's bedroom is, after the Master Bedroom and Harry's bedroom, the largest room in the house. The curtain on the wall covers the large glass window which leads out onto a balcony and overlooks the grounds of Potter Manor; the curtain is only drawn at nights and is undrawn by the servants in the mornings. A large brown room with a large television, ornate pictures, wooden floors and cupboards, a large wooden table, a double bed with four large white pillows and four small brown pillows, and a lamp on the wall, Sam's bedroom is a room that reflects his calm personality. Unlike the Foyer of the Manor, Sam's bedroom has been updated several times since he was born. Master Bedroom Harry's Bedroom Edward's Bedroom Rose's Bedroom Guest Bedrooms Library Sitting Room Dining Room Notable Occupants *James Potter *Lily Evans *Harry Potter *Samuel Potter *Edward Potter *Rose Potter *Charlus Potter *Dorea Black *Hedwig *Bartholomew Category:HarryPotterRules1 Category:Harry Potter: The Hogwarts Years